This time it would be Different
by Piratxchic
Summary: Spixie Fluff. Inspired by a one liner, companion to The Jackel's Pack.


14. Sex  
It takes them a surprisingly long while to get to the sex, but that's how Maxie knows this time is going to be different.

AN: So this was a one liner from Ku-chyan's _As Time Goes By. _Who knew that it would get my imagination going so much that a short ficlet would burst forth onto my computer, and now onto your computer if you are reading this. But I mean who really reads the Author's Note, you all are just here for the Spixie goodness.

Sooo yeah, this is a companion to my _The Jackel's Pack _fic. I just couldn't seem to logically add it in anywhere.

On with the show.

Maxie laid her cheek on Spinelli's chest, breathing in everything that was him. Her skin felt electrified, her muscles loose, her borrowed heart slightly racing. If someone had told her a year ago that she would have spent an evening making out with Damian Spinelli she would have called them nuts. Mainly because she hadn't spent an evening making out with someone since she was in high school. Her last few relationships, or flings had been all about just jumping into bed at the first chance.

With Spinelli everything was moving so slowly it was driving her insane. They had been 'dating' for the past few weeks, but despite her extreme willingness and several exaggerated hints he had yet to take her to bed. Yet still she found his tentativeness to put his hands on her body endearing. It was just the way he was and she would change that for anything in the world. A night staying in at the warehouse watching movies had evolved in the all night make-out session. Maxie thought it was cute that Spinelli hadn't been brave enough to touch her breasts, his hands firmly gripping her hips. However, his kisses were incredible toe curling experiences. These past few weeks she had looked forward to seeing him each day just to get a kiss, they were addictive. It wasn't that she was impatient to take the next step; it was just that she hadn't expected that it would take this long.

"A penny for the Maximista's thoughts?" His voice broke into her thoughts; she turned her head and rested her chin on his chest.

"I don't think their worth that much Spin." She said with a grin.

"Well the worth of your inner most thoughts are priceless, but the Jackal is still curious of their content." He replied, reaching up to brush a strand of hair away from her face.

Maxie bit her lip unsure if she should really ask what was really on her mind, but then again he did ask, "Why haven't we had sex yet?" She blurted out.

She had expected him to panic, to start babbling, or to make weird excuses. Maxie was blow away when Spinelli wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer if such a thing was possible. "Because I don't feel we have to yet." He said truthfully.

"So you don't want too?" Maxie asked confused, pushing up from his chest.

"Gods no!" He laughed, sitting up as well, "The Jackal … I mean I want nothing more than to throw you over my shoulder, carry you off to my room and worship the fair Maximista's body as my personal goddess!" He exclaimed passionately, practically jumping out of his seat, "But I won't," he finished, deflating a bit into the couch.

Maxie's eyes sparkled with joy, not really knowing how to handle his behavior, but feeling reassured that Spinelli did want her. "Why?" was all she could ask.

He looked into her eyes and took her hands with his, "Because as stereotypical as this sounds, The Jackal want consummation of our love to be something amazing, something that will set a precedent for every time after it. An act so amazing, that we as lovers will relish for the rest of our lives together."

Maxie was at a loss of words as she absorbed everything he had just told her, "I think I'm falling in love with you." She whispered.

Spinelli grinned, "I love you too Maxie, but," he drew a deep breath as if he was restraining himself, "I'm still not going to sleep with you tonight."

Maxie grinned and leaned over to give him a peck on the lips, "Well alright Spin, you won't 'sleep' with me, but we are going to sleep together tonight." She said getting to her feet, holding out her hand to him. Spinelli shot her a confused look, not really understanding where she was going. "It is way too late for me to go home to Mac's, so I'm just going to stay here … with you." She explained with a grin, leading the way to his bedroom.

"You can have my bed fair Maximista; the Jackal will retrieve some cloths and retreat to the couch." He tried to escape sharing a bed with her, not wanting to test his own resolve.

"Nope!" She said firmly, not letting go of his hand, "You're staying here with me!"

Awkwardly they went through their pre-bed rituals the best they could, Spinelli puttering around his room as Maxie waited for him in the bed, having borrowed a large t-shirt and a pair of his boxers to sleep in. Finally he ran out of things to be reasonable distracted by and carefully slid into bed beside her. Maxie immediately pressed her back against his front; reacting instinctively Spinelli slid a cautious arm around her waist. Maxie grabbed the hand and laced her fingers through his, drawing the hand up to sit snugly between her breasts, "Goodnight Spin," She said drowsily, "Sleep well!"

Spinelli lay tense behind her, i Sleep, yeah, like that's going to happen! /i

Reviews are most welcome.


End file.
